1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to construction equipment. More particularly the present invention relates to a system for constructing sawhorses with a tailgate of a pickup truck and some dimensional lumber.
2. Background Art
Sawhorses are indispensable tools for carpenters and other construction workers. The style of sawhorse used for decades by carpenters across the nation typically comprises four legs angularly and rigidly attached to a top rail that is substantially horizontal in use. The majority of the structure is of wood.
In both U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,123,173 and 5,904,225, Patros discloses an extendable sawhorse top rail. A stationary part of the top rail has a dovetailed groove and the extension is trapezoidal shaped to fit in the dovetailed groove. The remainder of the sawhorse is conventional.
However, the traditional sawhorse, made sufficiently sturdy for a professional carpenter, is a large and cumbersome item. They require significant storage space for transport in a pickup and are sometimes inconvenient to carry for small repair jobs.
There is, therefore, a need for a method and apparatus by which a pickup truck tailgate may be pressed into service as a sawhorse.